Les équipements
Caravan Equipment Not only can caravans be used to transport large amounts of gear (including treasure the PCs may have found in the course of play), but some equipment can actually enhance a caravan’s statistics, making it easier to defend or repair or enhancing its speed. Both types of equipment are detailed below. Each of these items takes up a certain number of cargo units, as indicated. Item Cost Cargo Units Ballista 500 gp 4 Campsite traps 1,000 gp 2 Cold-weather gear 200 gp 1 Enhanced undercarriage 500 gp 1 Repair materials 25 gp 1 Stores 5 gp 1 Trade goods 10 gp 1 Treasure — varies Wagon reinforcements 500 gp 1 Ballista: The only siege weapon capable of being mounted and used from a caravan, a ballista grants a +1 bonus on a caravan’s Attack checks. Campsite Traps: This collection of portable traps consists of items such as bear traps, noisemakers, tripline-activated light crossbows, and the like. Setting up campsite traps around a caravan grants a +4 bonus on Security checks made to avoid being surprised if a caravan combat occurs while the caravan is camped, and grants a +4 bonus on Attack checks during the first round of combat that takes place while camped. Cold-Weather Gear: Cold-weather gear consists of furs and various tools that aid in de-icing caravans, helping them move through snow, and otherwise providing comfort to their travelers. A caravan that is equipped with cold-weather gear does not take any additional penalties on Security and Resolve checks when traveling through extremely frigid environments. Enhanced Undercarriage: These improvements consist of a combination of reinforced wheels, masterfullyengineered axles, and other enhancements meant to increase a wagon’s speed. As long as a caravan possesses one enhanced undercarriage for every wagon in the caravan (not including horse trains), the caravan’s speed increases by 8 miles per day. Repair Materials: Repair materials are to repair a caravan after it’s been damaged. A wainwright uses up one cargo unit of repair materials each time she makes a special Security check to repair damage (see the entry for the wainwright job above). Stores: A single cargo unit of stores equates to 10 units of provisions. See the Resting section under Caravan Encounters on page 25 for an explanation of how consumption and provisions work. Trade Goods: A single cargo unit of trade goods consists of a combination of metals, spices, cloth, wood, salt, and such. Depending on a trader’s special Resolve check (see the entry for the trader job above), significant profit can be made selling trade goods to new cities the caravan visits along its route. Treasure: This unusual form of cargo can’t be purchased. Treasure consists of all manner of loot, gear, treasure, and clutter that you collect during your adventures, but that no one in your party wants to use or even carry on their own. Things like looted armor, weapons, coins, gems, and other valuable objects can be combined into one big pool of treasure. You’ll need to track the total value yourself. Whenever the caravan reaches civilization, you can assume that the unwanted treasure is sold off so that the profit can be split among the PCs. As a general rule, 50 pounds of treasure takes up 1 cargo unit, although in some cases, treasure might take up even more room at the GM’s discretion. Wagon Reinforcements: These additional wooden struts, metal plates, and extra supports use up some of a wagon’s cargo space, but in return they increase that wagon’s hit points (and thus the caravan’s overall hit points) by +10.